Leave It All Behind
by Justified Singer Prince Fan
Summary: Previously a Fabian one- shot but going to be a multiple chapter story please read as summary is really terrible
1. Chapter 1

Leave It All Behind

Nina (POV)

So i got a call from my ex boyfriend Christian Orwell back in America and he said that he wanted to get back together like old times and i said that since i was secretly moving back to America in a few days that when i get back over there we can become boyfriend and girlfriend again because i only broke up with him as i was moving to England.

So today i have pretended to be ill and so i am at Anubis House with only Trudy and she knows that i am leaving anyways and Victor is in hospital with a broken arm and so i have got some of my friends coming to pick me and all my stuff up while everyone is at school and i am only going to leave a note saying :

Dear Anubis Housemates i have decided to move back to America as i have recently discovered that i really don't belong here anymore and i am tired of putting everyone in danger with these mysteries and here is a little message to you all

Jerome - Stay out of trouble Jerome and look after Mara

Alfie - Be good to Amber and look after her

Patricia - Stay you Patricia and try to keep Eddie under wraps

Eddie - Keep Sibuna going and keep Peddie going as well and i have left you the locket on your pillow

Mara - look after Jerome and keep him under wraps

Joy - I'm sorry for how we got off and please look after Fabian for me

Amber - I will miss you absolutely loads and look after Alfie and don't cry to much eh TBFFWE (Total Best Friend Forever Without Exception)

Fabian - I'm sorry but i'm breaking up with you because i really don't think having a long distance relationship will be good for us at all but just know that I really do love you.

Goodbye

xxx

Nina (POV)

So after 2 hours i finally have everything packed in the van and at the moment i am waiting for my taxi and Trudy has just made me some Goodbye buns and a bag of sweets, some crisps and a Photo book of everyone at Anubis House and then my taxi showed up and i said goodbye to Trudy for the last time.

Amber (POV)

I can't wait till i get back to Anubis House to see Nina because she said she wasn't feeling well so she missed school for the day and i have some homework for her.

Then i get in and everyone is already there and crowding round the table and then they pass it to me to read aloud

Dear Anubis Housemates i have decided to move back to America as i have recently discovered that i really don't belong here anymore and i am tired of putting everyone in danger with these mysteries and here is a little message to you all

Jerome - Stay out of trouble Jerome and look after Mara

Alfie - Be good to Amber and look after her

Patricia - Stay you Patricia and try to keep Eddie under wraps

Eddie - Keep Sibuna going and keep Peddie going as well and i have left you the locket on your pillow

Mara - look after Jerome and keep him under wraps

Joy - I'm sorry for how we got off and please look after Fabian for me

Amber - I will miss you absolutely loads and look after Alfie and don't cry to much eh TBFFWE (Total Best Friend Forever Without Exception)

Fabian - I'm sorry but i'm breaking up with you because i really don't think having a long distance relationship will be good for us at all but just know that I really do love you.

Goodbye

xxx

What how could she just leave i refuse to believe it

actually Amber she has left, she left the locket on my pillow just as it said in the letter

Nina (POV)

So right now i am on the plane to America and i am just listening to my music when one of the flight attendants came to bring us our food and i had a meatball sub and some Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream and i had a bottle of coca cola and then after i had finished i continued listening to music until the person sat next to me said are you okay because i was crying and then i said no i'm have just had to leave all of my friends back in England and she said oh so are you English or American and i said i'm American and that i had moved to England when i had received a scholarship to a academy in England and now i have decided to move back and then the journey was over and then at about 12:00 ( american time) in the afternoon i got back home to where me, my mum, my dad, my sister and my brother live and i got big hugs off all of them.

So my mum is called Hannah Martin, my dad is called Brad Martin, my sister is called Zoe Martin and my brother is called James Martin and my mum is 37 and my dad is 36 i am 15, my sister is 13 and my brother is 12 and then i went up to my room to unpack and then it was around 3:00 when i had finished so we decided to go out for dinner and so i decided to wear a stunning column v neck short black cocktail dress with my lovely tights and heels and i straightened my hair and then we went out for Italian and i saw loads of my mates there and because it was open mic night there i decided to get up there and sing one of my favorite songs ready or not by Bridgit Mendler so i got up there and started to sing

H-Hey H-Hey  
H-H-Hey (H-Hey)  
Oooooooooooooo

I'm the kinda girl who doesn't say a word,  
Who sits at the curb and waits for the world  
But I'm about to break out, about to break out  
I'm like a crook tonight

I caught you staring at me and I was thinking clearly  
And now I'm like a bee and I'm huntin' for the honey  
And I'm kinda shy but you're super fly yeah  
I could be your kryptonite

Like ohh ohh ohh  
Light my heart up baby like a match stick  
Ohh ohh ohh  
And hit the gas quick

Ready or not  
Here I come  
Where you at?  
The night is young  
In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you  
Ready or not  
Here I come  
I like your face  
Do you like my song?  
Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you  
Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)  
Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)

Hello my name is... (Bridgit)  
Nice to meet you  
I think you're famous  
Where have I seen you?  
You'll be my William, I'll be your Kate  
Livin' like a fairytale  
We could have a palace right next to Oprah  
37 cars and a yacht down in Boca  
Take me away wherever you say  
Yeah we could be setting sail

Like ohh ohh ohh  
Light my heart up baby like a matchstick  
Ohh ohh ohh  
And hit the gas quick

Ready or not  
Here I come  
Where you at?  
The night is young  
In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you  
Ready or not  
Here I come  
I like your face  
Do you like my song?  
Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you  
Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)  
Ready or not, not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)

Ready or not here I come here I come  
You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs  
You and me dance from the night to the dawn  
Ready or not here I come boy it's on

Ready or not here I come here I come  
You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs  
You and me dance from the night to the dawn  
Ready or not here I come boy it's on

Ready or not  
Here I come  
Where you at?  
The night is young  
In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you  
Ready or not  
Here I come  
I like your face  
Do you like my song?  
Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you

Ready or not (you're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs)  
Ready or not (here I come, oh)  
Ready or not  
Ready or not  
Ready or not  
Ready or not  
Ready or not  
Boombada Boombada Boombada  
Ready or not!

After that i got a huge round of applause from the audience and then i went and sat back down with my family and then we went back home late that night.

The next morning i got a text from my boyfriend Christian wanting to know if i was going to the grand opening of this cool new hangout place for 15- 18 year olds called The Tube and i said that i would love to and so i had my breakfast and then i got a shower and got dressed in my lovely American flag heart cut off top with my favorite blue denim shorts and my lovely black flip flops and i straightened my hair and put on my make-up and watched TV until he came for me and in his car he had picked up all of our mates Natalie, Trent, Carrie, Ethan and Daphne.

Fabian (POV)

So Amber and i have been texting and calling Nina non-stop since she in posted as her online status " Back where i should be guys" but she is just ignoring us and now we have decided to go to America to say a proper goodbye during our summer holidays which are in 3 weeks and so we are all going to America on a private jet which Amber has organised for us all.

So tomorrow we are going on the private jet to America to find Nina.

So at the moment we are all at Amber's dad's mansion in L.A and we are all trying to think of a way to find Nina and then i realised that i have a GPS app on my phone which means i can track Nina's phone so i opened up the app and typed in Nina's number and it tracked it to a place called The Tube and so we looked online to see what it was and we saw that it was recently opened and that it was a teen hangout and so we got changed and headed to the limo that Amber had and headed to The Tube.

Nina (POV)

So The Tube was so Amazing that we decided to go there again today and then we are going to go to the beach and so me and Christian went to the bar to get Natalie and Carrie a lemonade, Trent and Christian a beer, me and Daphne a diet coca cola and Ethan a orangeade.

Then we got back with all of the drinks and then all of a sudden these people came up to me and started hugging me and shouting my name and then this real weird guy came up to me and kissed me and so i said to him get the hell off me and then he said Nina don't you remember me i'm Fabian your ex boyfriend. no i don't remember you at all and by the way why would i go out with such a loser as you.

FABIAN WAKES UP BACK AT ANUBIS HOUSE AFTER A LONG AND TERRIBLE SLEEP

Fabian (POV)

What happened , has Nina left for America or was it all a dream and then he goes to see and he sees that it was all a dream


	2. Chapter 2

So the next morning i didn't wake up till about 12.00 which was okay as it was a Saturday and i had some dinner and then Victor said that the school was holding a fair and we all cheered and then he said that each house is expected to do a stall and then we all started talking about ideas for a stall and we finally decided to do a classic ring toss game and so me, Nina, Eddie and Amber got to work on getting everything ready and so we went to where we were holding it and started building it and then the others came to us with the actual game parts and then when we had finished we all went back to the house and we all had hot chocolate and mini marshmallows and then i went to bed, hoping that i wouldn't have the same nightmare as last night and then i went to bed.

So in the morning we were all up quite early as we were all going to put the finishing touches on our ring toss game for the fair tonight and so we all had breakfast and then we all headed to our booth and then we were finished by about noon and so we all decided to go out for pizza and to the cinema and so we all changed and headed into town and so we went to Pizza Hut and we ordered a Meat Feast Mania pizza with garlic dough balls for me, Nina ,Eddie, Jerome and Alfie and a Hawaiian Hula pizza with cheese stuffed dough balls for Amber, Mara, Joy and Patricia and then we went to the cinema and got nine tickets for The Great Gatsby and we got snacks and even though it was quite a long film, we all enjoyed it and then we went back to Anubis House and got changed and then we headed to where we were holding the fair and when we got there alot of the other houses were opening up there games as well and then the fair opened about 20 minutes later and it was really awesome.

So we split up across the fair and so during mine and Nina's break we went round the fair and we went on the Waltzers first and we had a really fun time and then we got some candyfloss and then i decided to win a necklace for Nina and i went on a game where i had to knock over towers of bottles and i managed to win Nina a necklace and then i told her to close her eyes and then i put the necklace round her neck and then she smiled and she said she loved it and then we kissed and then we went back to our stall which was just as busy as when we left.

So after the fair we closed our booth and went home and we had some hot chocolate and then i went to bed.

So in the morning i woke up and got changed for school and then as i was getting my school bag ready i heard an argument upstairs and so i went to see what it was about and i got upstairs and Victor and Mr Sweet were arguing in Victor's office and i heard Nina's and mine name and i decided to listen to what they were saying and i heard that they needed us for some kind of ancient ritual along with the 4 descendants and then they finished talking and i quickly hurried downstairs and finished getting ready for school and then i headed into the kitchen for breakfast and then after breakfast i grabbed Nina and the rest of Sibuna and i told them about everything that i had heard that morning and then Nina looked worried and ran off in the opposite direction and so me and Amber ran after her and told Patricia, Eddie and Alfie to cover for us in class.

Nina POV

So Fabian just said about Victor and Sweet needing us both for some kind of ancient ritual and so i ran off to the girls toilet and then i heard Amber come in and so i hid in one the stalls until she left and then i over heard Sweetie and Victor in Mr Sweet's office and so i removed a tile that looks into his office and they were talking about me and Fabian and about how we were essential for this ritual to bring Ra and allow him to walk on the earth and then i accidentally sneezed really loudly and they heard and so i ran out forgetting my bag and to put the tile back and then i heard Victor come out of Sweeties office and so i ran for it and then i heard Victor say to Mr Sweet that he had found my bag and he saw the loose tile and then i ran for it and i ran past French with Mrs Andrews and because she was sending someone out she saw me and shouted my name and then as Victor and Mr Sweet ran past she asked what was going on and they said that i was running away from them and she was shocked and said that wasn't typical Nina Martin behavior and then they continued to run after me and then i kept running for about another 10 minutes until i stopped to catch my breath and i realised that i had no clue where i was and i couldn't check my GPS on my phone because it was in my bag which Victor and Mr Sweet had and because it was so warm and i was really sweaty from continuously running i found a big tree and rested under it in the shade and then i decided to climb up it and when i got to the top i could see school and even Anubis House.

So i climbed down and looked at my watch and decided to walk back and then about 30 minutes later as i was walking and not running i came across another tree which i climbed and school and Anubis House was much closer now and i kept walking and then about 10 minutes later i came across a little cafe and it was about lunchtime and i had my purse with me in my pocket and so i went in and got a can of coca cola, a sandwich, a chocolate bar and a some flavored water to last me till i get back to school and so i stayed there till about 12.45 and then i set off again and then i decided to run there as i thought that it wasn't going to be far and i kept thinking that Fabian was in danger and all of my friends would be worrying about me but it turned out to be really far and then when i got back to the school doors i was completely out of breath and as i had French again that day and it was only 10 minutes into the lesson i walked to my French room.

So I walked in and everyone gasped at the sight of me and Mrs Andrews looked shocked and worried and because i was out of breath that much i was hyperventilating so much i couldn't really talk at the time and so Mrs Andrews asked Patricia to go and get me some water and when she got back she asked Eddie to go and get his dad and then as i could talk now i said no and Mrs Andrews said how come and i was said weren't you wondering why i ran away in the first place and she said why and i said that i had overheard Mr Sweet and Victor talking about something that they didn't want anyone to hear especially me and then as if right on cue Mr Sweet walked in and i hit my head on my head and said shoot and Mr Sweet said Nina are you okay and then i said yes i'm fine why wouldn't i be fine I've just ran probably about what 19 miles there and back after finding out that our headmaster and my own house's caretaker are evil and want me and my boyfriend for something really evil and probably catastrophic and either dangerous, destructive or both and then Mr Sweet said Nina what are you talking about and then i said you know what i'm talking about and don't try to deny it because before i ran off there were some other people who knew as well besides me so i do have witnesses and then Victor came in looking for Mr Sweet and then i went double shoot and then Victor held up my bag and said i believe this is your's Ms Martin, and then i searched through it and i realised that my phone was missing and i said give me my phone back and then Victor said why would i have your phone and then i said because before i ran off my phone was in the front left pocket of my bag and now it's not and in the time period of me running off and now you and Mr Sweet are the only ones who have my bag in their possession and then i said okay if you don't have it why doesn't someone ring it then and then Fabian said that he would call my phone and so he went to contacts and clicked on my number and it started to ring and then we heard it ring in Victor's pocket and i looked at him really smug and i stood up and held my hand out signalling to give me my phone back and so he put my phone in my hand and then he left and so did Mr Sweet and then the rest of the day was pretty much uneventful and so when i got back to Anubis House i went to mine and Amber's room and fell asleep on my bed as i was really tired.


	3. Chapter 3

So the next morning i woke up and went downstairs in my pajamas as Trudy said that i wasn't going to school that day so i could recover from everything that had happened at school that day and so i was having breakfast and Jerome, Joy and Mara kept giving me dirty looks and so i quickly said okay out with it why are all three of you giving me dirty looks for and then Jerome said because us three think that your'e becoming a little bit of a bitch and a rebel and then i said why and Mara said because accusing Mr Sweet and Victor, running away from school, skipping 3 periods of school and then i said only because Mr Sweet and Victor are actually up to something and then i said because if they weren't how come Victor would have my phone then lie about it and then i said okay if none of you believe me i will show you all what they are up to on my own and then i left and went to mine and Amber's room and got changed and then i put my headphones on and listened to music while doing some homework for my Japanese Culture class which involved me doing a presentation and i was going to dress up in a kimono that a friend of mine had sent me from Japan and she also sent Amber one as we were doing it together and so i also was having us sing song called Made In Japan by Zendaya Coleman and Bella Thorne because when we and Amber had gone to Japan to meet my friend, we actually got discovered as really good pop stars over there and the person said that he would keep the deal open for us until we left school so we could decide what we wanted to do with our lives, and then i started on my Fashion Design class which everyone else thought that i was going to drop out of and i had to either create or adapt 4 items of clothing and i had already done 2 which were a silk red rhinestone ball gown and a oceanic blue cocktail dress with a cute white belt and then i started on my final piece which was going to be a sleek peachy pink lace mesh dress which ruffles at the bottom with a peachy pink underskirt so you couldn't see through it and i managed to finish that in about 4 hours and then i put them all away in my wardrobe and then i started to adapt my kimono that i had been sent and then i adapted Amber's kimono and then i was finished and so i went downstairs and had some dinner and while i was having it Fabian came to see how i was and we started talking and then just as they left Victor asked to see me but i said no thanks and then he shouted IN MY OFFICE NOW but i shouted NO and went into my bedroom and listened to some more music and i went onto my laptop and i saw that a link to an anonymous blogger's blog called Gossip Truths had been shared onto my timeline and a lot of my friends timelines on Facebook and even on the school website and so i clicked on it and i immediately started regretting it as the top story was a load of untrue crap about me and after that i got a load of hurtful messages and posts about me and so i slammed my laptop and pushed it to the side and started to cry into my pillow and then i locked the door and fell asleep and then when i woke up it was about 5 minutes before everyone else is due back from school and so i went downstairs and sat on the couch and Trudy could see that i was upset and that i had been crying and she asked what was wrong and so i showed her the blog on my phone and some of the hurtful messages and posts and she gave me a hug and she made me some hot chocolate and when everyone else got back she was still looking at the posts and messages and she saw that a few of them had come from Jerome and Joy in particular and then she held a meeting asking everybody if they knew anything about the blog and no one owned up and she told Jerome and Joy off about the messages and so i walked up to mine and Amber's room and sat on my bed and said nothing until Amber said that dinner was ready and even throughout dinner i was silent and so was nearly everybody else apart from Jerome and Joy apologizing and the odd cough and afterwards i went upstairs and i showed Amber the presentation and we practiced the song and then i went to bed later that night.


	4. Chapter 4

So in the morning i got up early and had breakfast and then as everyone else was getting ready for school i set off to set up the presentation and my homework for my Japanese Culture Class and my Fashion Class and then Amber joined me on my way to school and i showed her the kimono's and she fell in love with them and then when we had arrived at school i showed her my homework for our Fashion Class which we had third and we had first period off so we could get ready and Amber had her make up and her hair stuff and so she did both our hair and makeup and then we got into our kimonos and then we were ready after setting up the power point and then we hid everything behind Japanese style screens until second period began and then we started our presentation and everyone looked shocked yet amazed when we started to sing but they loved it and then it was break and so me and Amber got into our regular uniform's ready for period three and so on the way to class i swung round my mentor's room and grabbed my outfits that i had done as homework and then headed to class and then our teacher Mrs Hartley said to me i'm looking forward to what you've created Nina and then i gave a devilish smile and then my models Katherine, Ashley,Harriet and Amy finished getting ready behind the screens and then when they were ready i put the music on and as they walked out one by one i explained each one and i could see everybody's shocked yet amazed faces and then when i finished Amber said i had no idea you could design clothes as beautiful as those and then we made our way to Drama.

The rest of the day was uneventful and then when i got home Trudy said that Victor wanted to see me and Fabian separately and that he was speaking to Fabian at the moment and then i went upstairs and got changed and waited downstairs till Fabian came down and then as i passed Sibuna on the stairs i said if i'm not back in mine and Amber's room in half an hour look everywhere possible and if you still can't find me tell Trudy to call the cops and they said okay and then i knocked on the door and he said to come in and so i did and then i sat down and here is how the conversation went,

Miss Martin i would like to talk to you about what happened in Mrs Andrews french class on Tuesday

Well i don't because i know that you will just deny it even more

That was because we didn't know what you were on about

Oh simple simple Victor i think you do know what i am on about because both me and Fabian have over heard you and Mr Sweet arguing about it so just admit it 

Okay i will admit it you Fabian Rutter and the four descendants who are Patricia Williamson, Joy Mercer,Amber Millington and our new student KT Rush and i am only telling you this because no one will believe you

Okay first they are my friends and my boyfriend and if will seriously regret it if you hurt them in any way shape or form and second they will believe me because i now have evidence

What evidence it's your word against mine

No i mean i have been recording this entire conversation and now goodbye.

So i ran out of there, grabbed Fabian, Patricia, Joy and Amber and said that we had to talk privately once the new student gets here and as if right on cue KT walked in and then i said quick take your things up to your room and then get down here as soon as possible and so we ran upstairs and chucked the in mine and Amber's room and then we all ran outside to the clearing and they said okay Nina what is this about and then i explained it all to KT and i said that i had proof and they said what proof and then i said sit down and listen to this recording and so we all sat down and they listened to it and they were all really shocked and then we heard foot steps and then we heard Victor's voice and so we quickly hid behind some trees and t hen i said you guys run back to Anubis House and i will deal with Victor and they said okay but Fabian gave me a kiss and then ran off with the others and then i came out from behind the trees and came face to face with Victor.


End file.
